


one day, one shot, one tea burnt crotch

by yityng



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Chinese New Year, M/M, Middle School, New Year's Resolutions, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, i just liked the title too much to change it when plot ran away, jian yi hides feelings, the burnt crotch thing has little to do with the story, was half asleep sorry, zheng xi is a Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yityng/pseuds/yityng
Summary: New Year’s day: Jian Yi accidentally makes fireworks from frozen milk and stands outside in his sleepwear.This... this is quite normal.





	one day, one shot, one tea burnt crotch

**Author's Note:**

> 新年快乐🎆 ！Happy New Year ! first time with this fandom so please be kind ... trying for feeling of characters ... is applicable to events before The Crying in the Rain Scene.
> 
> jian yi and zheng xi have me on the floor orz
> 
> i love tea, unlike my jian yi ヽ( ´¬`)ノ
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.wallflowerbean.tumblr.com)

When Jian Yi greeted the new year, he was determined to make it the best year that he could. After all, middle school was the time to discover himself before high school came, the time to use the discoveries to have new adventures. Preferably with Zhan Zheng Xi. New year’s was _the time_ for him !! Or possibly, just the best couple of weeks.

 

Or day, one day could be acceptable as well.

 

At least, that was what he was thinking as he lounged around on a lazy new year’s day, mind whizzing through overly optimistic ideas as fast as he discards them, flipping through the T.V channels so quickly as he thinks, the static aftermath of the last channel remained by the time he switched to the next advertisement jingle. Ah… this was cheap.

 

Ah Xi would get this adorable little pinch between his brows and the most unthreatening scowl on his lips if he saw Jian Yi now, he was sure of it.

 

In retrospect, maybe trying so many new things in so short a time was rash on him, but hey, can’t blame a guy for trying ! His mother had called a bit earlier and now he felt more morose as he listened to a jingle about the discount on family ice skating at the city rink.

 

Annoyed with this feeling, he tosses the remote onto the opposite couch and Jian Yi springs up, energized with his renewed resolve for himself before catching himself in the overexcitement. Be more responsible.

 

Zheng Xi likes that.

 

_Okay, I’ve got this. What do regular people do to calm themselves down ?_

 

The answer comes to him quickly and he lopes towards the kitchenette to fill the kettle with water and fish a crumpled tea pouch with loose leaf black tea out of the cabinet.

 

He hums happily, feeling quite accomplished with his efforts as he readies a mug and takes out a spoon.

 

Tea was bitter the last time he tried it. Despite having used a teabag and letting it steep in the hot water for less than thirty seconds, he had spat his mouthful into Zheng Xi’s furious face and he had been punched, spilling the steaming contents into his own crotch.

 

Zheng Xi had felt bad afterwards, piggybacking him home without too much complaining.

 

He had felt so warm and cared for… His heart fluttered and he remembered letting his fingers graze ever so lightly on the soft fabric of Zheng Xi’s sweater.

 

Thinking of this incident prompts Jian Yi to open the fridge to take out some milk and wonder if he still had sugar when an acrid burnt smell reaches his nose and he is suddenly aware that the fire alarm was blaring.

 

And that was how the fire department was called to his complex at four in the morning with Jian Yi standing dazedly outside in flannel jammers, a white tank top and a half open robe holding onto his mug in one hand and a carton of milk in the other.

 

How had this happened. Tea was supposed to be his bitter friend.

 

“Jian Yi !”

 

Jian Yi turned around quickly and a sturdy body barrels into his own and he feels clammy, frozen hands pat his sides, searching. Bitter friend #2 had arrived.

 

“Xixi ? Why are you here ?”

 

Zheng Xi, satisfied with his conclusions shoots a death glare that Jian Yi feels down to his bones. He smiles sheepishly and braces himself for the torrent of insults sure to come.

 

Instead, he finds himself in the embrace of his childhood friend and his heart is in his throat, feeling soft hair brush his cheek.

 

“Jeez, stop scaring me Jian Yi. I turn on the local news and then I hear about a suspected fire at your complex. They had to evacuate your entire building you know.”

 

Jian Yi is touched but he pretends, oh he pretends because Zhan Zheng Xi cannot see the dirty, ugly part of him that wants to be held like this everyday.

 

“Heh, if I knew this would work, I definitely would have started more pots of tea !”

 

The arms around him stiffen and Zheng Xi draws slightly away.

 

“What.”

 

“Errr…. I was cold and decided to put on some tea ?”

 

“You hate tea.”

 

“Uhh, ummm…” Jian Yi waves his arms about in disarray and the open milk carton sprays out its contents like some half baked firework and streams through the frosty air. The freezing drops land like rain on the two of them and for a moment, the two boys stare at each other.

 

Jian Yi in pajama bottoms and a half open robe and Zheng Xi in a sweater and track bottoms both covered in smelly milk.

 

 _Ah,_ Jian Yi thinks, _this may have been expired._

 

Zheng Xi takes a deep breath, slaps Jian Yi in the face before whirling around to stalk back home with an aggravated scream.

 

“ _Arghhhhhhh_ ! Jian _Yi_ !”

 

Jian Yi scratches his behind and toddles along after him.

 

Maybe he can stay with Zheng Xi… just until tomorrow.

 


End file.
